


How Long?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Speculation, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and the convor emerge from the bowels of the Temple at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long?

Absently, the warrior reached and stroked a fingernail through the convor's plumage as the bird settled on her shoulder. The feathers felt comforting in their own way, brushing against the sensitive skin of the right lek, it's longer tail twisting to touch the central one behind her.

They were in the cockpit of a pirate's ship, the crew having turned on each other not long after landing on the planet. She had regretted their deaths, honestly, and had tried to succor the last of them. However, the Dark Side of the Temple had claimed them all as victims.

How long had she been in its bowels? Time ran so oddly there, and she was uncertain how she had even found herself walking through the opening. The convor had been her only companion, and she had slid away from speaking Basic to using Togruti, as the convor liked the trilling words better.

How long; those words meant more than she really cared to think on. In all the studying of the artifacts and writings she had found, strengthening her own skills by deconstructing the Sith ways, had she delayed too long to be helpful to her allies?

The convor crooned softly, voice modulated to not interfere with the warrior's montrals. That got another caress of the feathers. The bird seemed to always have 'words' for her when she was over-thinking. With determination, the warrior called up the ship's displays and controls, getting it ready to leave this place at last.

Only once she was in space did she check with the chronometer, thankful it was aligned to the Huttese trade calendar, so that she could make conversions easily.

What she found slammed through her chest, and would have brought her to her knees if she had still been standing. Years had been lost.

The convor pushed its head against her cheek, offering comfort as they drifted in orbit a bit longer.

After long minutes with her eyes closed, Ahsoka Tano turned her ship for the shipping lanes, so that she could go learn what her place in the galaxy was now, with an eye to defeating any further Sith influence out there, no matter how long she'd been missing. On her shoulder, the convor began to sing softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of influences here, mainly from tumblr. The idea of the Lady of Malachor, the possibility of Ahsoka being a new incarnation of Daughter. Time shenanigans as oft ascribed to Lothal. Wanting a healthy, whole Ahsoka in the era of the later movies. Thank you Ahsoka Tano Fandom for influencing this.


End file.
